OS Trêve de Décembre (Kabby)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Abby se rendait compte que revenir sur Terre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé n'avait jamais été une option, et elle se disait qu'elle aurait aimé fêter Noël, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui offre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même une feuille lui aurait suffit.


**J'ai rien à ajouter. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse de ce ship.**

Abigail Griffin connaissait une vieille légende terrestre qui fêtait la venue au monde d'un messager divin, ou quelque chose de cette nature, qui expliquait les fondements d'une religion qui lui était étrangère mais dont la férocité du culte la fascinait depuis l'enfance. Oh bien sûr Abby savait que ces histoires étaient des vestiges du passé, morts avec la guerre Nucléaire qui les avait tous condamnés à l'espace pour cinq générations, et que sur l'Arche, essayer de vivre comme avant était devenu impossible. Plus de fêtes, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de ressources pour pouvoir offrir, pas de lieu de recueillement parce qu'il fallait abriter chacun, il fallait économiser la place, pas de saisons non plus, pas d'arbres, pas de lac, juste l'espace et le vide à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Abby n'était pas de la génération de ceux qui venaient d'arriver, elle était venue au monde dans une communauté qui s'était acclimatée à son sort, qui l'avait accepté et qui avait appris à vivre comme tel, et naturellement, une curiosité excessive s'était développée en elle envers ce monde si lointain qu'elle était persuadée de ne jamais voir un jour. Elle était comme Clarke dans sa jeunesse, et puis elle avait mûri, compris que rêver ne la mènerait nul part, et qu'avant de vouloir fouler le sol terrestre il fallait déjà s'occuper des siens.

Elle n'avait donc jamais fêté Noël, la naissance de ce Christ apparement si important dans leur histoire, n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau et n'en avait jamais offert, elle n'en avait même jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, de peur d'être incomprise, et avait fini par enfouir cette célébration perdue au fond de son esprit en pensant ne plus jamais déterrer sa foi. Mais ce soir là, Abby était assise dehors, et elle observait le bois sombre et silencieux tout autour de leur campement, elle se remémorait les dessins que Clarke faisait de la Terre, au crayon dans sa cellule, elle se surprenait à oublier les sourires, à oublier la septicité de leur ancienne vie, mais sa sécurité, et elle constatait la saleté, la fatigue, la fraîcheur de l'air, ces mous flocons virevoltant de temps à autres entre deux bourrasques. Et elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule. Abby se rendait compte que revenir sur Terre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé n'avait jamais été une option, et elle se disait qu'elle aurait aimé fêter Noël, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui offre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Abby aurait aimé recevoir une chose qui ne soit ni métallique ni froide, qui n'ait pas la forme d'une arme et ne sente pas la poudre, une rose, ou même une brindille, n'importe quoi de chaleureux qui lui aurait permis d'espérer que la vie leur rende ce que l'espace leur avait pris. Elle était fatiguée de se battre, lasse des conflits et des désaccords, et grattant la terre du bout de sa chaussure, gelée dans le froid hivernal que lui soufflait le vent sec sur la peau, elle s'imaginait frôlant de doux pétales de ses doigts, et avait mal au cœur. Même une feuille lui aurait suffit.

« Abby ? »

La femme ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête en réponse, signifiant qu'elle avait entendu, mais que son regard était trop absorbé par les abysses de l'horizon pour réussir à s'en décrocher. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur ce camp, jusque là elle pensait être la seule éveillée à ne pas pouvoir dormir, mais visiblement, Kane aussi prenait cœur à ressasser le passé. L'homme fit quelques pas en avant, le caoutchouc de ses semelles crissant discrètement sur le sol, son regard penché par dessus son épaule.

« Que faites vous si tard dehors, seule ? »

Abby haussa les épaules, sans vraiment de réponse à donner, l'épiderme soulevé de frissons.

« Je pense »

Marcus soupira, s'arrêtant à côté d'elle, cherchant à voir jusqu'où son regard allait se perdre au loin.

« Vous pensez trop »

Elle leva le regard, observa sa silhouette, à demie masquée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et se sentit engloutie par le calme exceptionnel de l'extérieur. La journée cet endroit regorgeait de bruit, d'odeurs, du va et viens continu de guerriers et de soldats, de disputes et de mots couverts. Mais la nuit le silence était total, même la forêt semblait ne plus vivre, il n'y avait qu'elle qui respirait, et Marcus qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur une vieille caisse métallique qui trônait dans la boue.

« Et vous ? »

Il osa un sourire.

« Je découvre que nous avons des points communs »

Abby sourit à son tour, réchauffée au fond d'elle par le regard compatissant avec lequel il l'effleurait, elle qui l'avait pourtant haï de toutes ses forces et hanté à chaque tentative de mise à mort, et à chaque blessure infligée aussi. Dix décharges électriques dont elle gardait encore des traces, et pourtant elle était heureuse de le voir. Peut être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû mais tant pis, c'était comme ça, et elle avait appris à vivre avec.

« j'ai froid » murmura Abby, serrant ses cuisses comme pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur, accusant le regard réprobateur que Kane posa sur elle, qui, caché sous un vieux blouson, irradiait d'une chaleur presque solaire face à elle.

« Vous devriez rentrer, Abby »

« Non. Je préfère rester ici »

Les silences étirés entre chacune de leurs phrases échangées était lent mais doux, aucun d'eux ne cherchait à batailler aujourd'hui, c'était une trêve jusqu'à l'aube, ils n'étaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre que deux âmes dans le vide. Seules, mais présentes, à cohabiter comme des amis oubliés, ou des amants effacés devenus anonymes.

« Quand j'étais enfant... »

Marcus soupira, et Abby tourna la tête vers lui, attentive, ses yeux ambres cherchant la netteté des traits de son visage à travers l'épaisse couche sombre que le ciel faisait couler sur eux, déconnectée mais reconnaissante qu'il vienne parler avec elle de ce qu'elle se blessait à ramener à sa conscience.

« Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère passait tout son temps à me raconter des histoires sur la Terre et sur ses légendes, ses anciens mœurs, tout ce qui lui paraissait important en fait, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'expliquer comment jeter une pierre dans la boue »

Leurs rires se mêlèrent, un instant, avant de s'évanouir.

« vous savez comment elle était, toujours loin de nous, toujours en train de se soucier du sort de cette planète qui nous a pourtant rejeté pour un siècle d'isolement sur l'Arche. Elle était persuadée que lorsque nous redescendrions, il nous faudrait savoir comment recommencer à voir, que revenir serait le début d'une nouvelle vie commune. Chaque année elle voulait qu'on fête noël tous les deux, elle n'avait rien à m'offrir, pas même le plus ridicule des objets, mais elle y tenait, c'était presque si elle ne me forçait pas à aimer un jour comme les autres dans une année simplement pour la rendre heureuse. »

Marcus baissa la tête, fixant ses phalanges abîmées, un triste sourire étirant ses traits. Il se sentait coupable, oui, nostalgique, mélancolique, et seul aussi un peu. Abby ne pensait pas qu'il était le genre d'homme à connaître Noël, à se soucier de traditions qui leur paraissaient ancestrales et que presque tout le monde avait oublié, avec tout ce temps perdu dans le ciel, à survivre. Désespérément.

« C'est la première fois que je passe cette nuit sans elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir... »

Abigail aurait voulu trouver la force de soulager la douleur qu'il osait lui dévoiler, à elle auprès de qui il tentait de se racheter chaque jour pour toutes ses fautes, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que rien n'était de sa faute, et que peut importe où Vera se trouvait maintenant, elle lui pardonnait tout.

« Votre mère était une âme d'exception, Marcus »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je sais »

Incapable de faire autrement, Abby laissa simplement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du conseiller, le noeud dans sa gorge lui coupant la respiration.

« J'aurais aimé apprendre à Clarke les traditions de la Terre. Fêter Noël avec elle »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses dernières paroles, et Marcus referma son bras autour de son corps, sa main pressant son épaule, pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de chaleur, d'être le pilier dont elle avait besoin pour la remercier d'avoir su l'être pour lui, même lorsqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de lui apprendre Abby, votre fille est là. Laissez lui juste un moment pour régler tous ces conflits, ensuite vous aurez toute une vie pour vous »

Abby ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes, infiniment reconnaissante de s'être trouvée dans ces bras là à ce moment précis, d'être tombée sur lui et aucune autre personne, d'être blottie dans sa chaleur, à entrevoir l'espoir même dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, recueillant dans le creux de sa main un mince flocon de neige qui fondit instantanément au contact de sa peau, Abby soupira, et c'était comme si tout le poids du monde s'était délesté de ses épaules, pour un moment du moins, qu'elle tâcherait d'éterniser.

« Joyeux Noël Marcus »

L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans la Voie lactée, à chercher vainement l'Arche morte qui devait toujours flotter quelque part là haut, à l'imaginer fleurie par l'arbre de sa mère, à imaginer ce qu'il aurait voulu faire pour tout ces gens morts avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol, sans jamais trouver le force de vraiment oublier le reste. Dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait et la guerre reprendrait son cours, il le savait, et il se damnerait pour que tout cela ne dure qu'un instant de plus. Mais aujourd'hui était Noël, et il avait pardonné une part de lui même en y posant des mots restés coincés dans sa gorge des années durant. Peut être même bien qu'il se sentit en paix. Il sourit.

« Joyeux noël, Abby »


End file.
